1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a litter picker, and more particularly to a manually-operated litter picker.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional litter picker comprises two elastic clamps for picking up bits or scraps of rubbish scattered about on the ground; it is a handy tool to get rid of the litter on the ground. However, the conventional litter picker is prone to put a strain on the hand of a user.